


Philosopher's Stone

by RustyPenguin



Series: A Snake and a Wolf [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyPenguin/pseuds/RustyPenguin
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione must stop the Dark Lord from getting the Philosopher's Stone,  but this time they have the help of one new friend.





	1. New Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I started on an aeroplane home and it had been on my mind for a while and I finally got it in writing. I don't own any Harry Potter characters and the story will be updated as time goes on.  
> Changed title as I'm still new. Hopefully, you guys still enjoy it, stay safe!

As the Great Hall was filled with the new 1st Year's, the chattering amongst the older people stopped and turned into mutters as all eyes turned to the younger students soon to be placed into their houses for their school years. As they approached the front of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall climbs the small set of stairs and stood next to a stool with an oddly shaped pointed hat, which looked worn beyond all reason. As the students stopped at the foot of the stairs, Professor McGonagall unravelled a long piece of parchment paper with the names of each 1st Year. 

“When I call your name, you will come up and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head.” 

Worried and concerned faces emerged from the small crowd as names were slowly called and pupils were finally seated into their house tables, but one name caught all of the Professor's ears. Harry Potter. Charlie had only heard about what had happened to his parents, and why he was named ‘The boy who lived’. Charlie had just joined Hogwarts when his parents where in their last year and so never had the proper chance to meet them or get to know them properly. 

Harry slowly made his way up the stairs as voices mumbled his name in curiosity. He looked nervous as he finally reached the crooked stool with Minerva holding the Sorting Hat in the air. A few moments passed due to a conversation between the two and with much glee, the Sorting Hat finally said, “Gryffindor!”. Many people clapped, whistled and cheered as Harry happily walked to his seat at the Gryffindor table. 

As names continued to be called out, Charlie was nudged by Snape. As she looked back at him with her dirt brown eyes and blank expression, Snape huffed and did his usual unimpressed pout. 

“Didn't you listen to anything I told you?” Snape exclaimed, his face giving nothing out but annoyance as he waited for Charlie to respond.

“What? Oh! Sorry…” Charlie stuttered as she tucked some of her long dark brown hair behind her ear. “I didn't you were talking to me. I must've zoned out for a second. I'm sorry, Severus. What was it you were saying?”

Snape sighed and had seemed to have given up hope with the young witch. Like Lily and James, Snape was in his last year of Hogwarts when Charlie arrived. They had bumped into each other a few times and exchanged a few words, not all of them positive on Snape's behalf during the year that they had gradually gotten to know each other. Charlie felt as though she connected with Severus on many levels, however, Snape went against the idea completely and said that she still had much to learn of him, even though they were both Slytherin house she didn't need to know everything. After school had finished for him, Charlie started to receive very distant letters from Snape. They were only small and not much was said, but Charlie sent some back in kindness and in hopes of keeping her friend.

During the time they became closer and when she heard about Lily’s death, Charlie instantly went to go and meet him. She sat there and listened as he became angry at Dumbledore for lying to him, angry at himself for not being fast enough and angry at Voldemort for killing his love. She sat patiently as he dropped most of his barriers and let tears fall off his face, she managed to keep him sober long enough for him to calm down and when he had too much, she would lead him to his bed even when he yelled and screamed at her to leave him alone and to get out of his house. Charlie never listened, never wanted him to be alone when things like this happened, it killed her to see him cry. Snape was a strong man, as strong as any man can get and for her to know that he had dropped some of his walls in front of her had internally told her that he was human too.

As Snape was about to respond to Charlie, possibly even get mad at her for not listening, Minerva grabbed the attention of the whole room with a few taps of her spoon on the side of her small glass chalice.

“Your attention please.” She asked as Dumbledore stood.

“Let the feast, begin.” 

With a simple wave of his hands, mountains of delicious food flooded the table and plates of the students and teachers. Shocked and surprised faces filled the room before people started to dig into their meals. Charlie looked down at her own plate and smiled as she saw a sausage, a piece of gammon, steak, lamb and chicken. She looked over at Dumbledore who gave her the usual nod, after that she soon started to eat her dinner and with each mouthful just as delicious as the next.

“You know, you should start listening more often. You might get into less trouble.” Snape said as he begins to eat what was upon his plate.

“I-Is someth-th-thing wrong, S-S-Severus?” Professor Quirrell stuttered, shyly. Snape grunted, but continued eating, acting as though he never heard Quirrell talking to him.

“Don't worry, Professor, he was talking to me. Anyway, how is your food tonight?” Charlie replied calmly, ignoring the way Severus huffed to himself. She smiled nicely at Quirrell who returned it equally.

“I-It's delicious as always, Mrs Taylor. H-How's yours?”

“Mine's delicious too, Quirrell and it's Miss Taylor or Charlie. Mrs Taylor was my mother.” Quirrell chuckled a bit and Snape decided to not get involved and then chose to talk to Quirrell about how his classes were coming along. Charlie chuckled and continued with her meal when she heard her name mentioned among one of the student tables.

“Percy, who are the people talking to Professor Quirrell?” Harry. The voice sounded familiar when she was listening in on what the Sorting Hat was saying. He sounded concerned yet curious.

“That's Professor Snape, been after Quirrell’s job for years.” Charlie knew it was true, Snape might be the potions teacher, which was always one of his many talents. Snape has, however, always wanted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. He would write to Charlie about it sometimes.

“And what about the woman?”

“Her names Charlie Taylor, she’s new here. The first week actually. She's been helping out Snape in potions and wherever else Dumbledore needs her. She's a nice person, working towards being a teacher herself one day.”

Charlie smiled knowing that someone thought she was nice. She loved helping the students, regardless of their house, as well as learning from all the teachers. They each had their own way of taking control of the kids and making them listen to what they are trying to teach them. None were more intriguing than Snape’s lesson. If the pupils didn't listen then he would make them listen, by any means. 

As time went on and Dumbledore had allowed the pupils to leave, Snape and Charlie were about to set off for a stroll around the castle, they usually did this even when they were younger. They would sneak out after hours and just walk, sometimes words would never be spoken but if one trailed behind then the other would stop or slow down to their pace. Their exit was cut off by Dumbledore who wanted to speak with Snape alone, Charlie sighed but acknowledged that their talks were needed. Snape nodded to Charlie, a sign of him saying 'Next time', Charlie smiled back with a nod of her own and continued to her private room among the dungeons. 

Charlie got changed into a loose elbow length shirt with an open neck and some loose pyjama trousers and settled at her desk. Parchment and books lay neatly on the oak wood desk with a few candles placed at the far right corner for light. Snape had asked her to go through a few potions books to help him mark the work of his 3rd Years, it was fun and easy as Charlie’s fascination for potions and learning grew each time. 2 hours went by and Charlie's vision went blurry and she knew it was time for bed. She dimed the candles around the room with a simple wave of her hand and went to bed, with high hopes of what tomorrow would bring.

The day had gone quick for Charlie, at least the morning had. She and Snape had managed to find an hour where they could have their stroll and make-up for last night. Snape doesn't tell Charlie what he and Dumbledore talk about and Charlie doesn't ask, it's not her business and she accepts that. She would always be curious though and Severus knew it too, he would tease her sometimes with saying something about one night that he and Albus would have a chat and then go onto a different subject completely. He knew Charlie would ask more questions so they never spoke of them, only when he and Albus would have another.

"You seemed very interested in that boy the other day," Charlie asked, bringing the conversation to the quiet stroll.

She knew Snape had heard her when he huffed and continued with the slow-paced walk. She saw something in his eyes when he looked at Harry, but because this man to her right was extremely hard for her to read, even for her, it was difficult to see what he had seen in him. Charlie looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw no emotion, just the usual face he pulls when he is thinking. Charlie gave up and tried to think of something else to talk about but nothing came to mind. Severus brought her out of her head as he began to talk.

"He is Harry Potter. Many people will be interested in him. The good and the bad."

"From what you told me and what the other teachers have been telling me, I don't think 'The bad' will be a problem." Snape looked at Charlie, a stern look in his eyes.

"Not what Potter will do, but of the dark wizards and witches that will try to plague his mind."

"Those dark witches and wizards won't know who they'll be dealing with, Severus. I never knew of his parents but I know that they were good when it came to magic and if Dumbledore has anything to say about it I'm sure he'll gladly speak his mind on who Harry will become." Charlie knew she hit a bad spot when she mentioned Harry's parents.

"Enough, Charlie."

"No, Snape." Charlie stepped in front of him and stopped him from going forward.

"Move, Charlie. You know what I get like when people annoy me." Snape scowled as he tried to move around her without any success.

"I'm sure I'm more dangerous than you, Severus." No one spoke after that, but after a while of them standing there, Snape sighed and most of the anger was lost. Knowing that arguing won't settle this, Snape spoke.

"I know you are, which is why you still need to be careful. Remember the last time you lost your temper with someone? I know you didn't mean to but that's beyond the point."

"And I know that you'll never apologize, because that's who you are, Severus." Charlie exhaled deeply and hanged her head.

She knew they were alone so she leaned forward and rested her forehead on the top of his chest. She grew closer when she felt Snape's arms bring her closer and holding onto her. Charlie closed her eyes during the rare embrace from the Potions Master. They stood there until Charlie heard in the distance the many footsteps of children. She withdrew from Snape's arms and composed herself as Snape did himself. Charlie smiled and whispered her apology and thanks to the stubborn man. He nodded quietly accepting her unheard words. As students filled the corridors, Snape and Charlie went off to their next class. 

Night soon fell upon Hogwarts and children were back in their dorm rooms, some for the first time. Charlie leaned against the Astronomy tower railings looking over the moonlit plains of Hogwarts. The view calmed her when times were hard for her, she used to sneak here in her student days and even back then the view was never the same. Once, Dumbledore had found her resting against the railings sleeping and had her taken back to her dormitory. The Slytherin Head wasn’t too pleased about it neither and had 50 points taken from Slytherin, but of course, like any other Slytherin, she didn’t learn and continued to do it almost every night. Once or twice, Severus would join her to see why she always chose this place to run away to. He never said anything about it to anyone and no one asked him.

Charlie heard in the distance, very faint heavy steps coming up the circular stairway. She knew who they were and so never turned around to see the Headmaster slowly come up to the left of her, staring out into the darkness. His robes flowed gently in the cool breeze when the conversation started to spring.

“It’s colder tonight, don’t you think Professor?” Dumbledore asked Charlie, knowing it would earn him a slight chuckle, and it did indeed.

“It is, but you know it’s always warm for me Albus and really? ‘Professor’? Even the kids don’t call me that and I’ve only been here a week.” Charlie replied, letting herself relax talking to the wise wizard. She enjoyed talking to him when they both had the chance to at least. 

“I sense that something is wrong.” Charlie sighed knowing he was right.

“I’ve had some things on my mind, not all of them good. I’m sure you can sense that as well if I’m not mistaken?” Charlie asked as she eyed the old man from the corner of her eye.

“And, as usual, you are correct. Although I must warn you, Charlie. Not everything has to be bad, but then not everything has to be good.”

“And you should know that I am neither. The boy, however.” Charlie pondered, worryingly looking back to the dark woods.

“Harry?” Questioned the Headmaster.

A simple nod was all he received, he sighed knowing full well that this question would one day be asked.

“The boy must be safe, Charlie. I am entrusting you to do just that.”

Charlie looked at Albus worried and scared. Eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

“I cannot protect him, Albus. Why not ask Minerva or Hagrid? Hell, you can even ask Severus to do so. We both know that to keep Harry safe I would have to--” Charlie was cut off my a hand in the air.

“I am asking you, to not just trust me, but to trust that Harry can be a good person. I am asking you, Charlie, to watch over him and to be his friend. Everything else will fall into place as the days go by. He still has much to learn about the world around him and you will be one of the boosts that he needs.” Charlie stayed quiet knowing that arguing with such a wise man is pointless. After a while of Charlie thinking things over, she sighed and nodded.

“I'll try my best, Albus.”

Dumbledore smiled and patted her left shoulder, Charlie smirked a little and then looked out into the great abyss before her as Dumbledore took his leave. She now knew her new task of keeping her home safe and maybe, just maybe, she could find peace in such a wronged world.


	2. Bitter sweet

Hours turned into days and days turned into mysterious weeks. Those weeks consisted of Severus being more gloomy and sterner than he used to be, Quirrell becoming more frightened at the sight of him and the nights becoming longer at Hogwarts, but right now, none of that matter with a banquet of food waiting to be eaten. Quirrell hadn't turned up yet which fumbled Charlie. Kids were happy eating and chattering away to the people near them, teachers glad that they had some food in their stomachs after a long days work, Charlie, sighed happily as she cut into her rare cooked steak.

“You seem happy,” Snape asked chewing on a mouthful of food.

Charlie hummed in response swallowing her watery mouthful.

“You seem annoyed, although you always seem annoyed.” Severus scoffed the remark and continued eating.

The joyfulness of food soon came to a bitter end as shallow footsteps were heard, running towards the great hall entrance. They then swung open as fast as they could with a terrified Quirrell running down the centre of the room.

“Troll! In the dungeon!” Albus stood, knives and forks stopped moving and the faces of the students run cold with fear, even those in Slytherin looked scared. “I thought you ought to know…” and with that, he fainted. Screams of the children echoed in the vast space. Charlie covered her ears wincing at the screeching continued.

“Silence!” Dumbledore's voice bellowed inside the Great Hall. Everyone, even the teachers, looked at him. “Everyone will please, not panic.” He exclaimed sternly, trying to look everyone in the eye. “Now, Prefects will escort you're house to the dormitories. The teachers will come with me.”

A small nod and off they went, in a huddled fashion. The teachers each had a shared emotion; fear. They got up to take their leave when Charlie noticed Severus’ face, he wasn't scared anymore, he was worried. He got up from out his seat and made an exit through the back door he likes to come in through. Charlie knew she should follow him but she had to make sure Harry was safe. She ran for the Great Halls main doors and through the hallways until she reached the Gryffindor common room painting. The fat lady looked at her with disgust as Charlie stepped forward.

“I need to know; did Harry Potter enter this common room after being sent back by the Headmaster?” The lady scoffed but then thought, she didn't see Harry amongst the children's terrified faces.

“No.” Was all she said when a scream came from the large space of moving stairways.

Charlie barely managed a thank you before she darted to the sound. It became louder and louder as she reached the girls' lavatory on the ground floor. A loud thud could then be heard and Charlie withdrew her wand from her robes. Her heart pounded and her mind raced with questions, her feet ached a little from running but she finally made it and the sight she saw would scare even Severus. A 10ft troll lay knocked out amongst the floor tiles, broken bits of wood and a smashed sink. Harry saw Charlie and looked scared, Hermione and Ron equally so. Charlie moved over to examine the beast, kneeling down by its head. A moment of silence as more people came rushing through the door.

McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore and Quirrel, stood in the doorway shocked by the sight. Minerva was the first to speak.

“Explain yourself, all of you.” The sound of worry clear in her voice.

As Ron and Harry started to fumble with their words, Hermione spoke up.

“It's my fault, Professor.” Charlie looked at the blonde haired girl, waiting for her to continue.

“Miss Granger?” 

“I read about trolls and thought I could handle it. If Harry and Ron hadn't arrived in time, I'd probably be dead.” She was lying, of course, Charlie knew but the lie seemed to fool the others for a little while with the shock still embedded.

Points were taken and then, ‘for sheer dumb luck’, points were added. As the teachers dismissed themselves and the smell of blood vanished, Charlie was left alone with Quirrell. Wait… Did Charlie think Blood? She guessed she would have to solve that another day, now the problem was, how does she remove the creature without waking it? As she pondered Quirrell spoke up.

“H-He's big, isn't he?”

“It'll be hard to move him, even with magic,” Charlie suggested, examining the knocked out Troll.

“I-I'm sure you can handle it, eh Ch-Charlie?” Stuttered Quirrell.

“Oh, I'm sure I can.”

And with that, Charlie made the troll float with a simple wave of her wand. Quirrell walked behind her making sure the troll didn't wake of slip out of the spell.

With the troll handled with, it was time for bed but not before she had a word with a certain wizard. Charlie strolled the corridors at a steady pace, navigating upon her own will to the potions room. The door looked as gloomy as it always has as she carefully opened it, small creaks here and there as she entered the candlelit room. Papers stacked on the desk and cauldrons being cleaned by magic in the far corner, and a lone figure stood at the far end of the room. Charlie smiled a bit looking at the figure as she closed the door. The door made a loud bang as it closed, Charlie winced and sighed turning round to the man looking at her pale face showing no emotion.

“And what brings you here, Miss Taylor?” Sneered Snape, walking towards his desk. 

“I came to see where you had run off to and also another thing.”

Charlie slowly made her way up and around Snape's cluttered desk, kneeling down on the ground and waiting for his reply.

“Where I run off to is none of your business and what are you doing?” Snape looked almost scared, almost.

Without another word Charlie pulled her Severus's left trouser leg to reveal a badly mended wound, blood could be seen around and through the bandages holding in what blood might come out. Severus winced and exhaled sharply when the wound was revealed, his eyes darted to Charlie's hands and his hands went to push her away, but he didn't prevail. Dried blood almost smothered his shin and around the bandages. Charlie gave him an upset face and sighed, she then got up and walked over to where his first aid kit was located. She walked back not saying a word, Severus knew everything she would say about him or even to him about this. Charlie started to male work or the mess when she finally spoke.

“Did you think you did a good job?”

Severus said nothing and continued to look at her hands, hoping they don't press too hard or squeeze too hard. Charlie sighed, she knew he wouldn't talk so she proceeded with the bite.

“Where did you get this from?”

“None of your business,” he said, cautiously. 

“I'm going to presume you were chasing something, or someone, and got hurt in the process.” Again, Snape said nothing but bit the inside of his cheek as she wrapped a new bandage around his leg. “And considering you've been more tense than usual, I would also assume that you've paid Fluffy a visit.” Snape looked at her in the eyes. Charlie looked up at him not caring about the stare.

“What? Do you think I didn't know about him? I go to see him sometimes and he's a good boy for me. Which means that he only hurt you because he either felt threatened or you scared him.” Snape huffed and knew he was defeated, he leaned back in his chair as Charlie finished with the repaired bandage.

“You know you shouldn't worry--”

“But I do. I don't care how many times you say it, I am your friend and there's nothing that won't shy mine away from you. I care about you and I wish you weren't so stubborn about everything, I won't ask how or why he bit you but hopefully you can learn from it.” 

Charlie got up and placed the first aid kit back to where it was before. She stopped there and had the internal urge to cry, but she didn't, at least not until a pair of long arms wrapped around her, pulling her into an embrace. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Tears slowly forming in her eyes so she shut them and hugged her friend tighter, not wanting to let go. Severus let her hold him, he would be a liar if he said he didn't enjoy the time where he was at peace.

“Charlie,” she moved back to look him in the face, her own face stained with tears. Snape saw this and wipes them away with his thumb. “you look ridiculous when you cry.” Charlie chuckled and smiled, she loved his snarky comments, especially when she was upset.

“You always look ridiculous, Severus.” A small smirk left his lips.

They looked into each other's eyes. Snape’s hands now resting on her waist, Charlie's hands moved to his shoulders. Their bodies close to touching, hearts beating faster, face slowly getting closer. Lips mere centimetres apart, eyes closing, heads slightly tilted for the other to get better access. Lips almost touching when Charlie exhaled and kissed his cheek, they hugged again letting the sweet moment fade.

“Tomorrow, I feel, will be a very busy day,” Charlie explained as she steps away from Snape’s embrace. “We had better get some sleep while we still can.”

Snape thought about coming up with an excuse for her to stay, but he knew she wouldn't, even when she loved him so much.

“Charlie…” Snape said as Charlie was by the front door.

“Good night, Professor.” She slowly exited the room leaving the Potions Master baffled in his dark room.

Charlie almost ran to her Private Quarters and slammed the door behind her, bracing the wooden door and leaning over silently sobbing in hopelessness. Charlie collapsed to her knees, with her head against the door frame her sobs turned into cries. After a while of her crying from a broken heart, she managed to settle herself into her night clothes and find her place into her bed and finally found some comfort in sleep.


End file.
